I Wont Say I'm In Love!
by laela24
Summary: Dasey Alert! First-timer here, so be nice. Derek's car is broken down, Casey is left having to chauffer him to school, work and more, what will happen when the two rival siblings are forced to spend time together? FEED THE BARD


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! *except maybe the plot, yeah...*

**A/N:** Alright, first time Dasey fic piece here, so be _nice_!! Flames will only help add to my small wood pile for the chimney this holiday :) Enjoy, this little one-shot is based off the song "I Wont Say(I'm In Love)" from the Disney's Hercules soundtrack, and like everything else in the story.. IT'S NOT MINE!

--x--

_There were florescent lights strung up around the dancefloor, a beautiful tree had been uprooted and centered in the middle of the banquet hall and all my fellow classmates and friends were dancing around in a perfect waltz around it. Tables lined the edges of the gleaming polished floor, as men in tuxedo's brandished their ties and worked up the nerve to ask a dance from one of the single women like myself standing on the otherside of the room... I was in a magnificent ballgown, a soft lavender in color, flowing down toward my ankles in a single, un-frilled material, shining in the lights like silk, a small slit in the right side that went up to my knee, allowing me more room to walk in my glorious strappy sandalled heels. My hair was curled, and pulled up into a trim ponytail, allowing them to flow around my shoulder blades... I was a sight for sore eyes as I continued to turn men down for dances... I'm not sure why, but I had a feeling that I was waiting.. for something or-_

_"Might I have this dance, Madamousielle?"asked a husky voice. It rang a tune that sounded so familiar, but as I looked upon the masked face of my courter, I could not see anything other than soft, sandy-blonde tresses, a square-shouldered demeanor and two diamond-blue irises that were barely visible along white mask that covered the upper portion of his face. I smiled and accepted his hand. _

_Together, we strode around in elegance and I could feel every eye in the ballroom upon us, I could practically see my best friend, Emily, squirming in her chair in delight for me as I danced with this mysterious stranger. I wasn't even sure who he was, yet at the same time, I felt like I knew him, his smile was radiant, his teeth pearly white as he grinned at me and twirled me round and round the dance floor, I didn't even feel dizzy, as I dipped in his arms, knowing he would not drop me, his hands on my bodice, warm and welcoming, I smiled as I looked back up into his eyes.... and froze when I saw the face unmasked-_

"CASEY!"Derek screamed at me from my bedside, his face hovering over my own as he shook my matress on either side of me. I yelped loudly.

"_AHHHHHHHH!_"my eyes widening, this startled Derek as well, and as I shot up in a panic, our foreheads collided, with a sickening crack, sending my obnoxious stepbrother a few extra feet away as he stumbled backwards and promptly fell onto his hindquarters. I, on the otherhand, was thankful to be in bed, as I rubbed my now _throbbing_ forehead.

"Damnit, Case', its bad enough you make my eyes bleed from looking like crap in the morning, but seriously, dont take it out on my brain, too!"Derek winced as he rubbed his own head.

"That's what you get for coming into my room, unnanounced, _Derek!_"I half-screamed, livid. "And I'm pretty certain that you should be one to talk about looking like Hell in the morning... and, _what brain_ are you referring to!?"my retorts were met with an intrusive glare as I released my fingers from my forehead and pulled my covers off of my legs, revealing them being nude up to my underwear, as I wore nothing but that and a button-down softball jersey to sleep every night.

"Ugh, again with the looks!"Derek pretended to hiss at my standing up and revealing my legs. I seethed,

"Get out of my _room!_"I began throwing every object within my reach at him until he clambered out on hands and knees, I slammed the door in his wake.

_That despicable, conniving, two-faced little dweeb..._ I continued my rant as I got dressed and grabbed my backpack, realizing that it was getting close to me being late, I pulled my hair into some pigtails to let rest on my shoulders, and I grabbed my purse and my keys before heading downstairs. There, the rest of the Venturi-McDonald family sat, Mom standing over the sink, rinsing off dishes and making herself a pot of coffee, George with his newspaper as he _sipped_ his coffee, Edwin checking over the last of his homework answers, Marti eating her cereal and trying to connect dots on the game located on the back of the cereal box, and my dearest sister, Lizzie, who was grabbing her soccer ball and shouldering her backpack.

"Casey, can you drop me and Jamie off at school on your way?"she asked me. I smiled, Lizzie was my closest confidant in this family and probably my bestest friend who wasn't my age.

"Of course, just let me grab something to eat on the go-"I started.

"Already done, here you go, dear,"Mom handed me my lunch and a Cacao Krispies Cereal Bar and a thermos with my coffee in it. I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom,"I smiled. I was just about to say goodbye to the family when the front door slammed and Derek walked in, his backpack on his shoulders, and his leather jacket unzipped.

"What's the matter, Derek, thought you'd be halfway to school by now?"George asked.

"I _was_, but then the damn gas ran out and I had to walk all the way back here to get some money to fill up-"Derek complained.

"Derek, what have I told you about riding the roads like crazy to the point that you blow your gas money and dont have any left over for the school week?"George asked with a groan.

"Yeah, whatever, pops, look, my jeep is just sitting a mile down the road, so can ya hurry it up? Otherwise I could just skip school-"

"Dont be ridiculous, Derek, Casey'll take you-"Mom offered.

"_WHAT?!_"Derek and I chorused. Mom gave me "the look."

"Casey, honestly, you two go to the same school, give him a ride there, I can take George with me, George can fill up Derek's car, and then drop it off at the school so you dont have to worry about taking him home,"Mom stated, firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom,-"

"Please, I'd rather walk then sit in that rouge-ish girly car!"Derek stated.

"First off, _that_ can be arranged! Secondly, my sedan is not _girl_-ish_!_"I spat. Derek smirked at me.

"Enough, Derek, behave, or else I'll gas up the Jeep and take away your keys,"George snapped, getting up, and kissing my mother. "Casey, please be the adult one here and drive my irresponsible son to school?"George asked me, passing me a fifty discreetly. (**AN: im well aware the show is in Canada, but ive NO idea what they call their money there!**) I smiled.

"Sure thing, c'mon Liz,"I headed out the door, Derek dragging along behind me as I started up my silver Sedan, Lizzie took shotgun, thankfully, and Derek sat in the back. My radio popped on to the local station, where they played nothing but news so I grabbed a random CD from my case and popped it in as I backed out of our drive and headed up the road.

"Ugh, what kind of torture IS this?!"Derek clapped his hands over his ears as I gently turned the volume knob up.

"Miley Cyrus,"I stated.

"_Unghhh!_"

"I like Miley!"Lizzie smiled, but her face fell,"tell anyone I said that-"

"Relax Liz, no big,"I agreed while drumming my fingers along to "Rockstar" and watching with an earnest smile, Derek writhing, as if in pain, in the backseat from my rear view mirror.

I dropped Lizzie off and Derek took her place in shotgun, immediately reaching for my radio, I slapped his hand away.

"Hey!"he snapped.

"My car, my tunes, got it?"I would not budge on that rule.

"You've _got_ to listen to something other than-"he flipped through my CD case.."_Boyzone?_ Who the heck is _that_?"

"They were a British pop group in the nineties, their lead singer went solo when the group broke up, Ronan Kea-"

"Yeah, whatever,"Derek interrupted, flipping through my CD's as I drove, I gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and glared at the road before me as I drove onward.

_Few more miles and then you can kick him out..._

"N'Sync?! Are you freaking kidding?"Derek laughed. In a swift movement I snatched the CD case from him and tossed it into the floorboard of my backseat, glaring at the road before me, my knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"We're nearly five minutes from school, just do us both a favor, shut the Hell up and wait for this ride from Hell to be over!"I snapped, furiously. Derek seemed to notice how angered I was, and for once, actually complied with my wish, he didn't say a word to me as I parked in the student lot and shut off the engine, he even locked my passenger side door, a trait that.. when he first rode with me, would never comply with, stating we lived in a "safe neighborhood," but I still enjoyed knowing I didn't have to worry about anyone having an advantage of easily breaking in.

I got into the school that morning and was greeted at my locker by Emily.

"Hey gi- Whoa! What's your issue?"she asked me as I practically wrenched my locker open and slammed a few course books inside.

"Derek and his wake-up calls, Derek and his car troubles, Derek and his money problems, Derek and his CD-phobia, Der-"

"Derek Venturi in general, you mean?"Emily finished for me. "Girl, what is with the two of you? You've lived in the same household for nearly three years now, and you two still haven't found the slightest bit of common ground!"

"Em, it's not that easy, you dont live with him so you obviously dont know how annoying and maniacally twisted he can be!"I argued, not in the mood for my bestest to be taking sides at the moment, we made our way to Chemistry.

"Still, you figure that you'd be able to agree on at least _something!_"

"We do, we agree to _dis_agree,"I chided.

"I bet your Mom'll be happy when the two of you are off at college next fall,"Emily smirked.

"_I_'ll be in college, _Derek_ will most likely be working for tips at Smelly Nelly's until he's old and gray!"I piped as I sat down and took out my notes.

"What about hockey? I heard from a source, that is pretty good at sources, that he's in for a scholarship into Ontario's College Hockey Program,"Emily stated, writing down notes on the board like me.

"Dont know, dont care, after graduation, I'm only hoping I see Derek Venturi maybe once, or twice a year, if less than that, ever again,"I remarked, snidely.

"That's harsh, Case,"Emily muttered as the bell rang and class started.

The day flew by, thankfully, and it was Friday, so by lunch, I was ecstatic that so far most of my classes were homework-free and I only had one class to go before the weekend was mine to enjoy. That is, if George, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and of course, Derek, stayed out of my way.

"Casey,"I groaned. Looking up from my lunch, Derek sat his bag down at my table, as I waited for my fellow friends to join me.

"Derek, I've been having a good day since classes started, so please dont-"

"I just wanted to forwarn you, George stopped by and informed me my Jeep wasn't low on gas, that my transmission is shot and I need a new fuel gauge, so its in the shop now, and I wont have it back until next week sometime, at the soonest so-" I glared, _oh no_...

"What?"I asked, cautious.

"Can I drive your car over the weekend?"he smiled, cheesily at that. _The nerve!_

"What?! Derek, no! I'm not going to let you use up all of my gas money to go hang out and party with your friends all weekend, besides, dont you have a history report due?"I jabbed, as that was the only class he and I shared, I know he'd wait til last minute to get it done.

"That's beside the point, I dont need your gas _money_, just your car!"he retorted.

"Yeah, and I'd wind up filling it back up with _my_ money, so you'd may as well be using it!"I snapped back.

"I'm not even _going _to party this weekend, I have to get to work _somehow_ and I need to stop by Sam's house and pick up a thesis paper so I can finish our Physics final,"his face was stone and I immediately felt somewhat guilty at having jumped the gun. But I recalled all the times Derek swore he'd do something only to do the opposite, and my anger reared back.

"You can use my car, but _I'm_ driving you to the places you have to go, and back-"he opened his mouth to protest but I silenced him with a glare. "You can call me whenever you need to be picked up from work, I can drop you off at Sam's to pick up whatever and drive you home and _you_ can pay for the gas, since I assume I also have to take you to school with me as well during the next week,"I glared. _There goes my perfect weekend..._ He shot me a look that could melt ice.

"Is that all? Or do I need to read more fine print before I sell you my soul, mistress?"he glowered.

"Take it or leave it, Derek, I'm not the one without a car,"I smirked in triumph as this clicked in his somewhat boy brain.

"Deal, but you're not allowed to play any music in the car while we drive,"he confirmed.

"My car-"

"I get that, but you obviously dont realize that rubbish you listen to is positively revolting,"Derek said, getting up as a Emily approached.

"No deal,"I growled.

"Casey, whatever happened to being a good simaritan and helping your family in need?"he asked with a twisted smile.

"That ended the day I was captured and held hostage in this mess of a family you think I'm apart of!"I snapped. His smile fell.

"You can deal with silence for my having to deal with your company, I promise to shut up on the rides, just dont play anymore of little Miss Best of Both Worlds?"he asked. I was about to make a smart ass comment about how he knew of that song when Emily sat down and cut in, saying hello to Derek.

"What brings you to our side of the cafeteria?"she asked.

"Selling my soul to Satan,"he obliged, and waved at me with a grin. I glared as he retreated back to his jock buddies.

"What did he mean by that?"Emily asked me as I finished my apple.

"Nevermind,"I bit out. She let it go... suddenly, I wasn't looking forward to final bell.

--x--

The drive home was silent, I kept my part of the forced bargain and turned the radio off once I was in the car, Derek sat shotgun, leaning back in his seat and keeping his eyes trained out of the window as we drove past the school and toward our shared home. Our silence was broken by the blaring of Derek's cell, he answered it.

"Yo,"I rolled my eyes at his slow, unrecievable response. "Yeah, okay... now? I'll have to ask my mistress--"I shot him a look to kill, but he never noticed. "Casey, my stepsis.. yeah, I have to bum a ride from her- My jeeps in the shop dude, okay let me see-"he turned toward me and held his phone a bit farther from his ear. "Sam's got our research paper on his desk at home, says I can pick it up, think you could turn around and save yourself the issue of taking me later?"he asked, his tone polite, but still underlying with sarcasm at our deal. I huffed and got into the turning lane as we reached a stop sign.

"Dude? Yeah.. be there in ten, later,"he hung up. "Thanks,"this response was so quiet, it nearly passed over my head. I blinked, but said nothing. I continued along the path toward Sam's house and parked in the drive. Keeping the engine going as Derek got out and I waited, whilst he was gone, I immediately flipped the radio on and to my favorite station.

"_Hey there, all you guys sittin at home or at work... your on the air with DJ Katz, and we're streamin live from the heart of London, so sit back, listen to some of your favorite oldies and modern and take it easy!_"I smiled as the notes of Katy Perry filtered into my car.

"_You _

_change your mind_

_Like a girl_

_changes clothes..._" I laughed at the lyrics. I always loved Katy Perry's eccentric style in music.

I continued to sing along to the notes, that I got distracted and barely registered the door opening as Derek slid back into his seat, he blinked and stared at me for a moment before looking to the radio, after hearing the bridge..

"_You PMS_

_like a bitch_

_I would know!_" his eyebrows shot up at this.

"Who _is_ this?"he asked, remarkably.

"Katy Perry,"I answered, smiling, listening to the rest of the song until it ended and I turned the radio back off as we headed home.

"That bi-sexual girl who sings about kissing other girls?"Derek asked.

"It's just a song, Derek, she isn't bisexual,"I blushed at that thought. "She just sings about things that others are too afraid of exposing-"

"Because she's bi,"Derek joked, with a snort. I rolled my eyes and glared back out at the road before us, suddenly Emily's words from this morning flowed back into my mind... would Derek and I really ever get along?

My mind wandered while my body went on auto-pilot, and I drove, knowing the pattern back home. I thought about my dream the night before... the ball, the lights... the stranger who turned out to be Derek... _no_.

He wasn't Derek, that was just when her subconscious awoke to see her stepbrother standing over her, yelling. _It couldn't have been.... sandy hair, blue eyes, charming smile... _unconsciously, I ran over the face of Derek in my mind and tried to place the mask on him, and my heart missed a beat when I could see it perfectly... _Derek was the guy..._ my brain was just tricking me though.. I would _never_ dance with Derek.. not even if you paid me! And Derek in a tux? I mean.. sure he was in a tux for our junior prom and whatnot, but- I couldn't see him going to a masquerade ball! And even being as polite to call me a "_Madamouiselle._"

--x--

_The dance continued, I smiled at my handsome partner, still masked, just like myself, and everyone else in the ball, he led me with gentle hands and even sturdier feet along the polished floor as the waltz continued. His blue eyes shone in the light of the flourescents._

_"Oh, how wonderful a dancer, thoust is,"I heard myself say. The gentleman, who so now reminded me of Derek, smiled toothily, his grin bright, and despite myself, I found my cheeks turning upward to return it._

_"I am only as great as my partner, Madamouiselle,"his voice was like a song on the breeze. _

_**Wake up, Casey, this couldn't be Derek!**_

_The song ended, and our dance slowed to a stop as the ballroom erupted in a soft applause. He bowed to me and I curtsied._

_"Shall I ever see thee again, kind sir?"I felt myself ask. He took my hand and pressed his warm lips to the back of it in a formal gesture._

_"I shall be here, whenever thy lady calls for me,"he smiled._

_"What shall I call you by then?"I blushed, still smiling like a fool._

_"Casey,"he whispered, breathlessly._

_"What?"I asked._

_"Casey!"he said, more urgently this time. Grabbing my shoulders, he shook me. Roughly._

_"CASEY!"_

I groaned.

"CASEY!"Derek's voice awoke me for the second time, I shot up and he backed away out of instinct, this time, as I realized his face hovering over mine yet again.

"DEREK!"I shouted. He looked at me with wide eyes, holding his hands up in a neutral phase.

"Easy, I just needed you to wake up, I need a ride,"he said, calmly. I huffed at him, brushing my hair back from my eyes as I rubbed sleep from them and glared at his stoic nature, standing before me in his work outfit, I groaned. Looking at the clock it was just past seven AM... _and a Saturday... _

_I could always rush him in and come back and hopefully still fall asleep!_ I smiled at that prospect and got up.

"You need to learn how to knock,"I grumbled as I headed over to my closet.

"Uh, I _do_, you're the one who sleeps in through it, I swear, it takes me nothing short of setting off a firecracker beside your head in order to wake you up!"Derek said as I grabbed a pair of jeans to slip on over my bare, now goosebump ridden legs. I huffed again.

"D'you mind?"I asked, grouchily, I noticed him staring at me.

"What?"he gave a sly grin. I blinked... _That little--_

"I have to get dressed, Derek!"I shooed him with my hand.

"You are dressed! You dont have to go inside, just put on a hat and grab your coat and purse and take me to work! I'm already gonna be late!"he snapped, shoving my jacket and purse into my hands and grabbing an old baseball cap from my shelf. He put it on my head and helped push strands of hair behind my ears as I pulled my black pleather jacket on and slipped on my shoes.

His hand brushed my cheek and for a moment our eyes locked and I was immediately reminded of the ball...

_Derek..._ I blinked and shook my head and he sighed, heavily before grabbing my arm and thrusting keys into my hand, all but dragging me downstairs to take him to work.

--x--

"What were you dreaming about?"Derek broke the uneasy silence as I took him to the restaurant.

"What?"I asked, not sure if I heard correctly. Derek turned his eyes from the window to the road in front, still not looking at me.

"What were you dreaming about?"he asked. I blinked... Since when did _he_ care what I dream about?

"Nothing-"I said, blushing when the image of masked Derek floated into my head.

"Then why were you calling my name?"he asked. My face grew hot.

"WHAT?!"I nearly swerved off of the road.

"WHOA!"he leaned and grabbed the steering wheel, pulling me back into my lane as a car behind us honked angrily. "I know you dont like me, but please, I'd like to live a bit longer,"he snapped.

"Sorry-"I mumbled, embarrassed. "Just- I dont.. _ugh._"

"Look, I just went in to wake you up this morning and before I got to you, you called out my name- I thought you were actually _speaking_ to me at first, but then you rolled over and had this smile on your face and you were asleep, and I went to shake you awake and you said my name again, and then you woke up and screamed it,"he couldn't hold back a chuckle that escaped his throat at the final sentence. I growled, narrowing my eyes at the road as I continued to drive.

"It's nothing, I dont even remember-"I lied. I could see Derek look at me quizically for a moment through my periphial vision, but soon enough I was pulling in front of Smelly Nelly's and he was unbuckling his seatbelt to get out.

"Thanks, Case, my shift ends at four,"he reminded me. I nodded, mutely. My stomach growled loudly, he gave me a sardonic grin and shut my door, it was locked. I watched him retreat to the side of the building where the employees entrance was before I finally drove off.

--x--

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggrivation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there. Done that!_"

My radio fuzzed in and out on my dresser as I continued to do my Calculus equations and I hit the top of it frustratingly. _I love this song... where did I hear it again?_

"_No chance,_

_No way_

_I wont say it, oh no!_

_(You swoon!_

_You sigh!_

_Why deny it? Oh, oh!)_

_It's too cliche!_

_I wont say I'm in love..._"

"Hey Casey,"Lizzie knocked on the archway into my room, I motioned for her to come in and be silent as I continued to work with my radio. "I, uh- need some help with my Algebra-"

"Shh, hold on.. I want to hear this song-"

"Hercules? Aren't you a bit old for that, Casey?"Lizzie asked, incredulously.

"Huh? Hercules?"I asked. Then it clicked, Meg! From the Disney movie Hercules! That's where it was from.

"Yeah, the girl in Her-"

"Shhh!"Lizzie rolled her eyes as I got the radio station to clear of its fuzz.

"_You're way off base_

_I wont say it..._

_GET OFF MY CASE!_

_I wont say it!_

_(Girl dont be proud_

_its okay,_

_You're in love)_

_Ohh, at least out loud_

_I wont say I'm in.._

_loooove..._" I smiled as the notes ended.

"Sorry about that- what did you need?"

--x--

I pulled up to pick Derek up from his shift and waited, he had texted me, saying he'd be out as soon as he cleaned his tables, and I wished he'd hurry, Mom had made my favorite, roast, for dinner, and I was quite hungry. My mouth watered at the aspect of the roast and veggies with the juicey gravy that she once used to fix every Sunday when we lived back home... those were the days. I sighed, suddenly the chilled breeze from outdoors startled me from my daze. Derek got into the car, unzipping his jacket just a bit now that he was encased in my warm vehicle. In his lap was a doggie box.

"Finally, you wouldn't believe the madhouse,"he said, with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure, it _is_ Saturday,"I revved the engine and pulled out of the lot, heading back onto the main road as the sun began to set. I loved the winter, everything was cool, fresh, clean, and the air seemed much cleaner after a good snow.

"What's for dinner?"Derek asked.

"Roast,"I chirped, bouncing in my seat just a bit at the thought of it being perfectly done and ready to eat by time we got back.

"Ah,"he cringed a bit. Derek was never one to like vegetables, which when my mom and I made roast, we made sure to have lots of carrots, potatoes and celery.

"Well if you dont like it, eat whatevers in that box,"I snipped, gripping the wheel tighter and drove on, turning my lights on as we rounded a corner and the shadows fell.

"Actually-"he paused, fingering the lid. "It's for you,"he mumbled. I did a double take.

"Huh?"my jaw slackened.

"Berry Cobbler, I know how much you loved it when George made it for your birthday last year... we had some on special tonight, so-"he popped the lid to allow the still piping hot cobbler to emit a warm, sweet aroma in my car. My stomach growled. I saw Derek flash a small smile.

"Thats.. very sweet, Derek- thank you.."

"Yeah, well- you cant have it til after dinner,"he smirked. I returned it, _he's never been thoughtful.. at least not to me-- I wonder if he put something in that cobbler.. I'll have Edwin try a bite before I eat it, just to be sure..._ the rational part of me mulled over this as I drove along, whilst the other half of my brain was scolding me for being thoughtless at the rare kind gesture.

--x--

"Why am I trying this?"Edwin asked between his mouthful of cobbler.

"I just wanted to share-"I lied.

"She wanted to make sure I didn't poison it, she means,"Derek said from the living area as he walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. I felt my face grow hot. I snatched the cobbler from Edwin's hands.

"Did not! I was just being kind because I know Edwin likes cobbler, too!"I snapped. Derek looked back at me, his eyes serene and within the blue depths, I could see a faint trace of.. was that _hurt_?

"Actually-"Edwin objected. I silenced him with a glare.

"Whatever,"Derek walked out with his orange juice, chugging it along the way.

I ate my cobbler in silence.

--x--

Derek looked up from his magazine as I knocked on his doorway. I waved sheepishly,

"Can I come in?"I mumbled, still feeling somewhat embarrassed about earlier.

"It's upto you, but I promise not to try and kill you,"Derek mumbled as he turned back to his magazine. I sighed, walking in and over to him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's just-"I tried to figure out how to word it so as to not hurt Derek's feelings. "I'm not used to you being... _kind_- and what you did, was thoughtful- I didn't think-"

"That I could be a decent human being? Let alone, stepbrother?"Derek answered, hotly as his eyes rounded on me, he sat up, magazine now in his lap. I studied my feet, unable to look him in the eye.

"I didn't say that-"

"Not in so many words-"Derek bit out. "Look, Case, you're my stepsister, like it or not, we're family... and family looks out for one another, and I-"he paused, standing up, I only noticed by seeing his feet hit the floor and then stand before me, his fingers lifted my chin in a surprising gesture. "I know I've not been a great person to you these past couple years.. but- people _do_ change, Casey.."he whispered. His eyes followed mine, and I found myself almost breathless as I studied his touselled sandy hair and his squared chin.

_What am I thinking?! This is Derek! The same insensitive, two-faced, conniving brat that always does things that will reap him a reward!_

_"People change, Casey..."_

"Derek-"I breathed. His eyes lit up at the sound of his name on my lips, and I felt lightheaded as the corner of his mouth twitched into a gentle smirk and then a smile.

_How beautiful.. wait, what?! C'mon Casey! This is your STEP-BROTHER! Jesus... you cant like him! He's- he's Derek!_

_**We always want what we cant have...**_

_You're not in love!_

_**Maybe not aloud...**_

Derek's face grew closer to mine as our noses brushed and I could see myself reflected in his blue irises, noticing the small, gold flecks along the inside, making them glow.

_Casey McDonald, dont you dare fall in love with him!_

_**Too late... **_

Our lips pressed together in a soft, sweet, and surprisingly tender kiss, it wasn't the kind of peck you'd give your brother, but Derek wasn't truly related, only by marriage... I was stunned by the warmth that flew from my head to my toes, as his arms wrapped around my waist and pressed me into his front, fitting together with ease, my neck craned up, to gain more pressure, his mouth soft, and tender. I felt my fingers drift through his hair, tangling up in it, a moan escaped his mouth and drifted into mine as I swept my tongue along his lower lip and he easily allowed access, our tongues duelling for dominance until the need for air became too great and we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. His eyes roaming back and forth between mine, as I stared up at him, torn between amazement and shock.

"Casey?"he breathed.

"Yes?"I responded, afraid of what would happen now. He had not yet released me, so it gave me hope, but what could we possibly do? Our families would never allow this to happen..would they? I mean, was it even legal?

"I.. I _care_ about you-"he stumbled over his words, and I knew from the way his heart was hammering against our chests, that this wasn't something he admitted often.

"I-"I broke off. What should I tell him? I cant... I wouldn't say it- it's too soon.. but yet, its been there.. somehow, all along. "I-"my mouth closed as he pressed a finger to my lips and then in a movement too quick for me to protest, he swept me up from under my feet and held me close to his chest, before carrying me, bridal style, across the hall and into my bedroom. I was thankful our families were asleep, this would be very awkward had Edwin, Marti or Lizzie come out and saw us like this.

He laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers up over my legs.

"Derek?"I asked, silently as he reached for the lamp. He looked at me, and I looked back, unsure of what to say, or even what to do. But something in me wanted him to stay, and he shut the lamp off, closed my door and then I slid over as he crawled onto my bed, on top of the covers, and just laid there with me, his arm around the crook of my neck. I leaned into his broad chest and snuggled into his side, not even thinking twice about how awkward this would have looked to me if I'd gone back in time one week ago and saw myself curling up in bed with Derek. He laid there with me, his heartbeat drumming on a perfect rhythm, setting me at ease with its lullabye, as I drifted off.

I awoke, alone. The pillow where Derek's head had laid last night still had the impression in it, reminding me that it hadn't been a dream.. and I smiled at the small note he'd left.

_At least out loud,_

_I wont say I'm in love..._

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so, as I said, this is a first time Dasey fic for me, and for those who know me, this is my first time writing an actual HET fic.. so be nice and please FEED THE BARD!! :)


End file.
